HongIce- Hospital Kisses
by TeamFreeWillIdjits
Summary: Hong Kong is in the hospital and Iceland is feeling guilty, feeling as if it his fault he's in the hospital. Can he make it up with a few hospital kisses?


*I don't know fanon names for Vietnam but I know people use Lin sometimes. Kasem is a name I read somewhere for Thailand and I really like the name Ping for Macau. SO NO JUDGING. Enjoy~

"Emil."

Emil looked up to see the taller figure of his older brother staring down at him, arms crossed and deep blue eyes as emotionless as ever, the only indication of any emotion at all was the slight frown he wore. The pale blonde hair clipped back with a cross barrette may look girly but it actually prevented his face from looking more girly than it actually was by showing his square jaw, a trait that was hidden when his pale hair framed the side of his narrow face.

"Emil, Lukas said again, brows furrowing down at the younger teen, "This isn't your fault. You should know that, okay?"

Emil looked down at his hands that were clenched tightly into fists, his pale knuckles even whiter than they usually were. He heard his brother sigh as he didn't respond and heard his footsteps walking away. Emil rested his chin on his hand and allowed his eyes to wander the room, lost in thought.

It was his fault. Everything was his fault these days. The mistakes he had made had done their damage to not only him but other's and he was at fault. Maybe if he hadn't hit snooze on his alarm clock this morning. Maybe if he hadn't decided not to take the time to pump air into his bike tire. Maybe if he had taken his bike to school. Maybe if this. Maybe if that. Maybe if he had done any of those things, this wouldn't have happened.

But it was his fault this happened in the first place and he naturally felt guilty. I mean, who wouldn't? Unless you were a cold, heartless person like his brother seemed (which he wasn't, may he add) then you would be feeling guilty if you just put your boyfriend in the hospital for a stupid mistake you made.

You may be confused right now. Well, allow me to explain.

The day had started off normally. Emil had hit snooze maybe two or three times on his alarm clock before he decided to drag himself out of bed to get ready for school. He went downstairs for breakfast and endured a five-minute lecture from his older brother about getting up on time for school before he was able to sit down and quietly enjoy the waffles his brother had made using the waffle iron they owned.

Next Emil had the usual last-minute scramble on gathering all of the items he needed into either his backpack or binder respectively. And, as usual, the bus had decided to be five minutes early on the day he was late to the bus stop. Wonderful. Fantastic. Splendid.

So he trekked back to his house in a bad mood, partially for the bus being early and missing it and partially because Emil wasn't at all a morning person. Nope, not at all. He had went into the garage to take his bike to school but found it had a flat tire. Rather than wasting his time and energy on pumping air into the tire, he just decided to walk to school. He had only been late once this month, so it wouldn't hurt to just get one more.

Emil had been walking for five minutes when he saw the cat. Perhaps the prettiest cat he'd ever seen. And Emil loved cats. Do you see where I'm going? That's right. He saw the little ginger beauty scamper across the street, maybe six months old, and without thinking, Emil chased after it, forgetting to look both ways.

That had been when he heard the sound of screeching tires and burning rubber, a shout of "EMIL!" and a soft figure colliding into him, pushing him out of the way and hearing a 'THUMP' as his rescuer was hit by the truck and saw the papers and binder fall out of his rescuer's hands as he fell to the floor, the side of his face stained in blood and his legs bent at an awkward angle.

It was none other than Li Xiao Wang, who preferred the name Leon, his boyfriend from Hong Kong, wearing the stupid adorkable shirt that said 'CUZ BABEH UR A FIERWURK' and his favorite pair of jeans. Both with were currently a bit torn and covered in blood from the areas that had taken the most damage, mainly the side of his face, his right arm and his legs that had got caught under the truck when he fell.

And this brings us back to the present, where Emil currently sat in the waiting room of the ICU not knowing the fate of his boyfriend, wanting desperately to see him but locking this emotion along with the emotions of guilt and shock and feeling angry at himself away just like his brother, though with a little less success at trying to keep the emotion from reaching his eyes.

His older brother Lukas sat down next to Leon's older brothers Kiku and Yao, Yao staring down at the floor, having spaced out deep in thought, Kiku reading a manga but there was a worrying frown on his face. Leon's sisters Lin and Mei had not yet been alerted of their brother's condition and Yong Soo, Kasem, and Ping were on their way.

Emil looked down at his feet, trying not to think of Leon. His face had looked pretty bad and his legs didn't look too good either...His phone chose the moment to buzz and break the silence of the waiting room. As if on cue, Yao and Lukas began quietly talking about god knows what and the lady in the corner began humming something.

Emil pulled out his phone and looked down at the screen to see the notification of receiving a new text message. It was from Yong Soo, Emil's friend and Leon's brother.

Yong Soo: Em dude how is leon

Emil: idk dont call me em

Yong Soo: TXT ME WHEN U FIND OUT

Emil: k

Yong Soo: U okay

Emil: no

Yong Soo: Whatsamatter

Emil: don't want 2 talk about it

Yong Soo: K

Emil put his phone away and looked back up to see his brother staring at him again. There was a moment of silence as deep indigo eyes locked onto tired purple before the Norwegian spoke in his home language.

"Bror. Ikke føler dårlig, er det ikke din feil."

(Bro. Do not feel bad, it is not your fault)

Emil looked away, down at his hands again that were clutching each other now. He didn't answer for a few moments as he allowed himself to think of what to say.

"Það er. Ég var að vera heimskur. Ekki reyna að segja mér annað."

(It is. I was being stupid. Do not try to tell me otherwise.)

Lukas sighed and turned away from the younger teen, he knew there was no point in arguing with the stubborn Icelander. He simply just wouldn't hear it.

It was a few moments after this did a short girl with choppy brown hair and another one with longer, softer brown hair entered the room, both in school uniform and looking worried.

"We heard what happened to Leon!" Mei said, her brown eyes wide. "How is he?"

"We don't know yet, aru," Yao frowned. "Where is Kasem, Ping, and Yong Soo?"

"I didn't see them in the parking lot, so they must not be here yet," Lin sighed.

"If Yong Soo is driving they probably made a few unnecessary stops," Mei pointed out.

"Or if Yong Soo is driving they just got arrested because he was trying to get here fast to see his brother," Emil said from his seat.

"That too."

They waited for hours and hours before Kasem, Yong Soo, and Ping finally arrived, all three looking stricken.

"Sorry, but Yong Soo was driving, and then there was a police car, and then this woman was getting abducted by cows and-"

"We don't need to know the details, aru," Yao interrupted, his brown eyes flickering up to meet Kasem's. A nurse walked out, saying,

"Family of Leon Wang?"

Yao, Kiku, Mei, Lin, Yong Soo, Kasem, and Ping all stood up as did Emil, though he did hesitantly. Kiku turned to the nurse.

"Can Emil come?"

"What are his relations to Leon?"

"Domestic partnership," Yao said automatically. Emil paused. Doesn't that mean married?...

The nurse raised a brow.

"The kid is married at seventeen?"

"He's eighteen," Yong Soo said. The nurse turned to look at her clipboard but Ping said,

"We don't have time for that, can we just go see Leon now?"

"Yes," The nurse nodded, and she beckoned to Emil. Emil flashed a curious look to Yao who shrugged and said,

"If I just said boyfriend, they wouldn't allow you in."

"Thank you," Emil said, smiling. Emil glanced back at his brother, who was watching them from his seat and looked slightly put-out. They followed the nurse into the ICU where she led them to Leon's room. The nurse turned to them.

"Only six people at a time,"

Yao, Kiku, Ping, Mei, Lin, and Kasem glanced at each other before nodding and stepping into the room simultaneously, leaving Yong Soo and Emil behind to wait.

The two shared a look before standing awkwardly outside the entrance to Leon's room, waiting for maybe fifteen to twenty minutes until Mei and Lin exited, nodding to the other two. Yong Soo and Emil made their way into the room, Emil's breathing a little heavy, not really wanting to see Leon's condition that would be his fault.

The Asian was sitting up in his bed with a few band-aids covering his face and a long scar running from the left corner of his mouth to the bridge of his nose that looked a bit yellow and moist, and overall disgusting. His right arm was bandaged and both legs were in casts. Several stitches could be seen from where the collar of the hospital gown dipped into a V and you could see maybe about three stitched scars on his chest.

The Asian's hair was a bit scraggly and damp, and his golden eyes were a bit dull, but he smiled nonetheless as soon as Emil entered, taking his silver-haired boyfriend's hand and saying,

"Like, wipe the guilty look off your face. It's, like, not your fault. I'm not, like, in bad condition, so like, don't worry about me I'll, like, be fine, okay?"

"It is my fault," Emil said softly, "I was so stupid to go chase after a stupid cat and now your in the hospital. And no, you are not fine. Your face looks disgusting and your legs are in casts. And you have the most god-awful lisp at the moment."

"Thanks for, like, sugar-coating it, babe," Leon said with a humoring lift to his voice. "You know this is all temporary. My country healing skills will kick in soon."

"I hope so," Emil scowled. "So then I can murder you for doing something stupid like run after the stupid me."

"Bro," Yong Soo said, interrupting their romantic conversation, "Bro, I got a C+ in Science today!"

"That's, like, awesome," Leon smiled, turning his attention from his boyfriend to his brother, "Next is Spanish and your, like, golden."

Yong Soo was generally a smart student despite some would think, however he was failing in Science and Spanish. With help from Leon (and occasionally Emil, who had took Spanish years ago and mastered it easily) he had been steadily improving his grades.

As to not ruin their brotherly bonding time, Emil turned to Kiku.

"What did they say his condition was?"

"Don't worry, in a few days they'll be releasing him," Kiku assured, smiling softly, "Countries heal faster, remember?"

"I always seem to forget that fact."

"I've noticed."

"Well, are you, like, going to go, like, come over to kiss me, or, like, what?" Leon's voice said. Emil looked up to see Leon smiling at him. There was a pause. Normally Emil would hesitate to do something like that in front of Leon's family but right now he felt like apologizing for making such a stupid mistake earlier, so after a moment of thinking Emil crossed the room to where Leon was.

He paused, wondering if he really wanted to do this right now in front of Yao, Kasem, Kiku, Ping, and Yong Soo, and leaned over, a few inches from Leon's face. Yong Soo gave a low wolf-whistle and the two shot him a dirty look. Yao hit him on the back of his head and Pink and Kasem looked away respectfully. Emil took another pause before closing the distance between he and Leon's lips.

Their lips were pressed together for a few seconds before the flash of a camera caused them to break apart and glance at Kiku, who was already stuffing it into his knapsack and mumbling something about "show it to Elizabeta". Emil raised an eyebrow and straightened up but Leon grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him back down, grinning.

"Come on, that, like, can't be all I, like, get! Dude. Bro. Seriously. Like, what do you want me to say? Gimme some sugar?" Leon said in a joking matter. Emil rolled his eyes and smiled at his idiot of a boyfriend. There was another pause before he leaned down to kiss Leon again, all guilt he felt earlier washing away like it was simply never there. The two existed like that for maybe twenty seconds, warm lips pressed together and Leon grip on Emil's shirt closing his windpipe off a bit, eyes closed and enjoying the feel of one another before another camera flash interrupted.

"Dude, seriously, how many damn pictures do you need to take of us kissing before your satisfied?" Emil asked, pulling away from Leon. Leon laughed and Kiku flashed an apologetic smile before raising his camera to his face, finger hovering over the button that would allow the camera to take pictures in a 'one more for the camera?' gesture. Emil sighed and looked back down at Leon. Leon shrugged and smirked, bouncing his eyebrows at Emil. Emil rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss Leon one more time.

The kiss was considerably very longer, with Leon bringing his hand to cup Emil's face and his finger stroking under and behind Emil's left eye, coaxing it closed as the two existed in what Emil would normally wish for in a private moment when they were not surrounded by Leon's overprotective older brothers, one which was a Yaoi fan, one was obsessed with elephants, the other food and pandas, one kimchi and being as loud as humanly possible, and the other being scarily calm and placid.

But right now Emil did not mind. He was slowly becoming more comfortable with PDA (Public Displays of Affection) and his mind this kiss was simply him making up to Leon for being an idiot and running across the street today and Leon having to save his ass. After the kiss had gone on for longer than a minute, Yong Soo, who had almost no attention span whatsoever, said something along the lines of "ASDFGHJKLPANDALOLDUDES" and began bouncing on the edge of Leon's bed, breaking them apart.

Emil smiled down at Leon and Leon smiled up at Emil. They stood (in Leon's case, sat) and smiled at each other before Yao cleared his throat and stated that visitation hours were almost up. Emil smirked down at Leon and Leon allowed a slightly confused look to cross his face. Emil bent down to Leon's level and said,

"Well in that case, a good-bye kiss?"

Kiku's camera flashed once again as Emil kissed Leon a bit more furiously this time and Yao made an impatient noise with his throat. Lukas chose that moment to walk into the room and Kasem exited, following the "six visitors only rule". Lukas stared briefly at the scene before him, normally emotionless indigo eyes wide and filled with shock and also a bit of confusion;

His silvery-haired brother was kissing choppy-haired Leon in a furious kiss that he normally would not do in public, Kiku stood with a camera raised to his face and what looked like an erotic gay magazine had fallen out of his knapsack, Yao stood with his arms crossed telling Yong Soo off who was still bouncing on the bed going "bouncy bouncy bouncy boo" and Ping stood there calmly, smiling with his hands behind his back and watching the scene.

Lukas took a moment to gather all of this information in his mind, sift through it in a desperate attempt to figure out what the hell was going on, then proceeded to want to erase the imagine from his mind forever. He took a deep breath and allowed a small look of emotion to cross his face; A look that said he wanted to smash his head repeatedly into the wall to prevent himself from throwing up and then proceed to gag as he wondered what the hell was going on. But it was mostly to the fact that Kiku's magazine was open at a page he would rather have not seen.

After a second of processing, Lukas cleared his throat and this caused Emil and Leon to break away, a rising blush on both of their cheeks as they saw the platinum blonde Norwegian standing at the doorway looking like he wanted to kill himself for a moment. Lukas took a moment to gather himself before wiping his face clear of emotion and saying,

"Emil, it's time to go home."

"Okay," Emil smiled down at Leon before giving a small kiss to his forehead. "Get better soon, okay Leon?"

"Like, okay," Leon grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up.

The six of them exited the room and Mei took that chance to cling onto Kiku, a territorial look on her face as she hissed "mine". Kiku gave her a frightened look and attempted to shrugged her off of him. Kasem said something about meeting his boyfriend downstairs ("He's always with that Indian boyfriend everyday, he's no fun anymore!" Yong Soo sighed) Ping began talking to Lin about the weather today and Yao talked quietly to Lukas.

But just before Emil could fully leave Leon's room, he heard the Chinese teen say,

"I, like, expect you hear tomorrow, to like, give me some more hospital kisses. Okay?"

Emil paused. Then he smiled.

"Okay."

**_~I have no real reason for writing this. I was bored. Hell, I didn't even know what the actual plot was going to be until I got to the part where Yong Soo cut them off talking happily about his C+ level. Aren't you special, Yong Soo?_**

**_So then I decided to title it 'Hospital Kisses' because I actually have no idea what I wrote. At all. I finished writing this and was like "wait I don't know what I just wrote lol lemme take a moment to read this again lol". I edited and re-read it and was like "OH this is what I wrote lol wait how did I write this again and why". _**

**_I had a very confusing night writing this. :/ What._**

**_Also, am I the only one that ships Thailand x India? I would call them Elephant Pair. MEH. MEH. MEH. Also the thing with Taiwan clinging to Japan, I would just think she's kind of like Belarus is to Russia when she goes "marrymebigbrother" mode._**

**_Also if I accidentally wrote "Emily" instead of "Emil" ignore it. My phone is a stupid asshole._**

**_Love you guys!_**


End file.
